


Break the Taboo

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy loves Voodoo, maybe a little too much. As it turns out, he loves it just enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Taboo

Tommy stretched out on his couch, Blackberry clutched in his hand and headphones in his ears. Adam had emailed the band a copy of his album, complete with all the bonus tracks so that they could listen to the songs, and Tommy was taking advantage of an empty apartment to sprawl out in the living room. Some of the songs made him laugh and shake his head, some made him want to dance, and at least one made his heart clench in a way he would never admit to anyone.

He was almost disappointed when he got to the end, but when the last song started he actually sat up straight. The beat was kind of intoxicating, sexy and loose, and as Tommy listened to the lyrics he almost felt like he was being transported. The vibe was retro, but modern and futuristic at the same time, and if he shut his eyes he swore he could actually see the bayou in his head, smell the heady mix of swamp and spicy food that he imagined Louisiana must smell like. He hit the repeat button on his iPod and laid back again, letting the song play through enough times that the words wormed their way into his brain.

He grabbed his phone again, and tapped out a quick text to Adam, smiling as he sent it. _cuz it's voodoo, baby. can't wait to play that one :)_ He forced himself to turn the song off and get off the couch, grimacing when he realized it was past 4am and he had rehearsal at 8. He climbed into bed, and let the lingering beat in his head lull him to sleep, filling his dreams with lightning bugs and magic.

Of course, Tommy was late to rehearsal the next morning, but the good thing about having Adam as your boss was that he was almost always going to be later than you. Tommy collapsed onto the couch next to Monte, coffee clutched in one hand and phone in the other.

Monte turned to wish him good morning, but stopped halfway through the sentence and just shook his head. "Late night?"

Tommy nodded and took a big swallow of his coffee, cringing when it burned his throat. "Yeah, I was up late listening to the music Adam sent us. It's really good."

"It really is. I can't wait to play it, it's going to be a blast." Monte's fingers mimed a guitar solo, his grin a little too wide and easy for so early in the morning. "You have a favourite?"

"I think so. I really dig Voodoo, it's the one that kept me up." Noticing Monte's raised eyebrow, Tommy stammered a little, realizing how that must have sounded. "I mean, it reminds me a lot of stuff I like, retro but kind of futuristic too. Everything's good though, just wish I got to play guitar on it."

Tommy pushed his bangs out of his eyes and smirked at Monte who laughed loudly. "Maybe someday, young grasshopper." Just then, Adam burst into the room, hair a little wild and eyes a little bleary. Tommy was glad he wasn't the only one in the band who just wasn't a morning person; LP and Monte were both kind of obnoxiously _up_ in the mornings.

"Better get going, I can already tell he has _ideas_." Monte gestured to where Adam was alternating between gulping down tea and gesturing wildly to Doug, pointing at the ceiling and waving his arms. Tommy heaved himself off the couch and headed to the rehearsal area, smiling and waving at Adam as he walked by, mostly ignoring the tingle he felt in his chest when Adam smiled back, eyes twinkling.

Rehearsal was awesome, and as usual Adam's ideas sounded crazy, but they really worked. When Tommy was finally packing up his instruments, he was exhausted, but it was the good kind of exhausted where you felt accomplished. A hand brushed his shoulder softly and he looked up to find Adam standing behind him. He was smiling widely, always so energized after performing, even in rehearsal.

"Great rehearsal today. It's going to be awesome when we get to do it for real." Tommy straightened up, wiping his palms on his jeans and shaking his hair from his eyes.

"Totally. Just imagine it with lights and fog and costumes? Amazing!" Adam's hands were waving again, and he nearly whacked Tommy with the bottle of water he was holding in one.

Tommy just ducked smoothly, more than used to dodging Adam's expressive hands and grabbed his bass. "So, you wanna maybe go for lunch? I'm starving." He watched as Adam pulled out his iPhone and scrolled through his calendar.

"You're in luck! I have nothing else to do today. Besides, I want to ask you what you thought of the album, I hear it kept you up all night." Adam nudged Tommy with his elbow, grinning when Tommy tipped his head forward, letting his bangs hide most of his face. As they climbed into Adam's Mustang, Tommy pulled out his phone to give Monte a piece of his mind.

_you told him i was up all night, huh? thanks man_

It was only seconds before his phone beeped with a response, and he rolled his eyes when he opened it. _;) No problem, buddy_. Yep, he was going to kill Monte.

He'd let Adam pick the place for lunch, and if he was honest, most of the stuff on the menu was kind of confusing. He really just wanted a burrito, but the closest thing on the menu was some kind of whole wheat veggie wrap with hummus. His stomach growled and he ordered it anyways, thinking it was probably time to start eating healthier anyways.

"So, you liked the album?" Adam's face was so open and earnest when he asked, that Tommy was reminded of a little kid asking if his parents liked the picture he'd drawn for them.

"You know I did. It's totally awesome, it's going to be amazing learning those songs and playing them." Tommy fiddled with the straw in his water glass, fingers of his other hand drumming against the table.

Adam sat back in his chair and shut his eyes for a second, as if he was imagining that. "You have a favourite?" He opened his eyes again, locking them onto Tommy's while he waited for an answer.

Tommy shifted just a little under his gaze, tugging the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands. "Voodoo, I think. It's really hot, I love the beat." The look on Adam's face was similar to the one Monte had given him earlier when he'd said the same thing. "What? Monte looked at me the same way when I told him it was my favourite."

"No, nothing...it's just surprising. I wouldn't have thought that'd be your favourite, but I'm glad it is. It's one of mine for sure." Adam looked just over Tommy's shoulder, a soft smile spreading across his lips.

"I hope we get to play it live soon, the lyrics and everything are really cool." Tommy let the song play a little in his head, letting the images flash in his mind before pulling himself back to Adam. "Where'd you get the idea?"

"I wrote it for Drake." Suddenly, the soft look on Adam's face made sense and Tommy felt his own face crumple just a little before he pulled it back, hoping Adam didn't see. "There was just something about him and about where he was from...really inspiring, you know? I think the song turned out amazing, evocative, like you can almost imagine you're there."

Tommy nodded, because everything Adam said was right. But now he had this weird feeling, something that just set him on edge and he felt so stupid about it. Was he seriously jealous? Of Drake? Of Adam? Thankfully, his lunch was set in front of him then and the conversation shifted away from Voodoo and onto things like costumes and props, and those things were safe. Tommy was pretty sure he'd be able to talk about boots and glitter without putting his foot in his mouth.

The rest of the afternoon passed mostly uneventfully, with Tommy pushing his feelings into the back of his brain until Adam dropped him back off at his car and he was on the road to Burbank. The drive seemed to take forever, his thoughts running a mile a minute as he muttered under his breath. When he opened the door to his apartment and saw his roommate in the living room, he just waved a hand and headed down the hall, shutting himself in his room. He felt like a mopey teenage girl, but the last thing he wanted to do right now was to try and explain what was in his head to anyone.

He flopped down on his bed and plugged in his headphones, scrolling through his iPod. His thumb paused briefly over the button, as if part of him was wary of listening to the song again. He pressed down, his eyes falling shut as the beat pounded into his ears. His heart beat faster as he listened to the words, and underneath the song he heard _stupid, stupid, stupid_ repeating in his head. How could he miss that this was about Drake? He'd met Drake, he knew he was from Louisiana, and even he couldn't deny that there was a certain kind of easy charm to the guy. Adam had loved him; this song removed any doubt of that.

The song started over, but Tommy didn't stop it. He let it wash over him again, let his brain wander and let the images form. Drake's loose hips swivelling, and Adam's big hands wrapping around them. Fog floating over the water of the bayou, the scent of gumbo and beer heavy in the air. Tommy's hand slid down his body, resting just on his hip, fingers starting to drift under the waist band of his jeans. His cheeks flushed as he realized what he was thinking about, what he was about to do, but he didn't stop.

His cock was already half-hard, pressing against the front of his tight jeans and he moved his hand to rest over it, pushing down just enough to bring a strangled gasp from his throat. He clamped his mouth shut, remembering his roommate in the living room, and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down over his slim hips with no grace. He reached into his underwear and sighed when his fingers wrapped tightly around his cock.

He stroked it hard and fast, letting the music move his hand over his cock, twisting every time Adam's voice slid around the words. Tommy's mind went wild, images moving through it in no order that made sense. Again he saw Adam's hands spanning Drake's waist, but then Adam was alone, dancing to the music, his body rolling and writhing and Tommy thought he could reach out and touch him. He saw himself, trying to dance the same way and mostly failing but then Adam's hand were on his waist, helping him sway to the music and everything was okay, it made sense.

Tommy's hand twitched on his cock and he shut his eyes even tighter, afraid that if he opened them he'd lose the image. The song was just building to its highest point, and the images in his heard started to move faster, coming in flashes, in moments. He bit into his lip hard enough that he tasted blood, coming hot and wet over his fist. In his mind, Adam bent down to kiss him, and Tommy could almost taste him, could almost smell his cologne and feel his hands pressing in his back. The song faded out, and Tommy ripped the headphones from his ears, pressing his clean hand into his eyes.

"Fuck." He spoke out loud, but soft as he looked down at himself and realized what he'd just done. He had it bad, even if he wasn't entirely sure what _it_ was. Tommy hauled himself to his feet and moved quickly to the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as he could stand it, and tried to clear his head.

It didn't work. Days turned into weeks, and Tommy's Voodoo playcount climbed higher and higher. He tried not to listen to it every day, but usually failed. He tried not to listen to it on repeat, but definitely failed. He tried not to jerk off when he listened to it, but ... well, that didn't work. He went so far as to try jerking off in the shower where he couldn't bring his iPod, but the song was so entrenched in his brain that as soon as his hand touched his cock the refrain started playing in his head.

The images were different now, and Tommy wasn't sure if that made this whole thing better, or worse. He wasn't seeing Drake anymore, hadn't since that first week when he'd jerked off like a teenager, more times than he cared to admit to. Now it was just him, and Adam in various stages of undress. Always dancing, their movements fluid and easy as if they were meant to be moving together, like they were designed for it. They never had sex in his mind, but the image of Adam's hands sliding big and warm over Tommy's small frame was more than enough to send him over the edge every time.

Of course, the worst part of this whole thing was that Adam could tell something was up. Tommy jumped every time Adam touched him, using all his willpower not to either move away or to press into the touch. He was constantly on edge, and even if it wasn't affecting his bass playing, it was sure affecting his mood and his relationship with the band. Adam was too nice to call him on it, but Monte wasn't. He pulled him aside one day after rehearsal when Adam had already gone and they were packing up their instruments.

"Dude, what the fuck." Monte was nothing if not blunt and to-the-point, and usually Tommy appreciated that. Not so much this time.

"It's nothing man, nothing." Tommy slammed the lid shut on his guitar case and heaved his bag up over his shoulders. He headed for the door, but was yanked back by Monte's hand on his backpack.

"Oh, it's something alright. You're all twitchy, and I can think of a whole lot of bad reasons for that. Tell me it's not any of those." Monte's eyes were generally concerned, and that made Tommy feel like shit.

"No man, I promise. It's nothing like that, it's just ... just something I've got to get over. Gotta get out of my system, you know?" Tommy reached a hand out to brush Monte's arm, and then pulled it back to rake through his bangs. "Don't worry about me, I'll be good."

Monte raised an eyebrow, Tommy's fake smile not fooling him for a second, but he stepped back. "Okay, I'll trust you for now, but you better fucking call me if you need me. Yeah?"

Tommy nodded, knowing he'd never call Monte about this, but also really glad to have someone he could call if his problem wasn't so fucking stupid. "I will, promise." Before Tommy could get another look at the pitying look on Monte's face, he grabbed his bass and hefted it out of the rehearsal space, chucking it into his car and resting his forehead against the steering wheel. _Fuck_, he thought for the millionth time since this whole thing had started. He needed to do something about it, if only he could figure out what that should be.

As it turned out, he didn't have to figure out what you do; it just kind of happened. He showed up to rehearsal just days later and Adam was already there, gleefully passing out sheet music. He practically _pranced_ over to Tommy, grinning as he handed him the stack of paper. Tommy didn't have to look down to know what he'd just been given, but he did anyways.

"Voodoo?" He swallowed heavily and tried to make his voice not come out strangled, and he mostly succeeded.

"You told me how you couldn't wait to play it, so I put it on the setlist for the next show! It's going to be amazing!" Adam's face was so clear and bright and just full of pure _joy_ that Tommy couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah, amazing. Let's do it." Tommy slung his bass over his shoulder and headed to the rehearsal area, setting his jaw and getting ready. He could do this.

And do it he did, once, twice, and then enough times that he lost count. The song sounded amazing, and Adam was perfect, his voice sliding up and down through the notes, his body writhing and twisting just the way that Tommy pictured it in his head. Halfway through the song the first time, Tommy was rock hard, thankful that he could use his bass to hide it. By the third time they'd done it, Tommy was standing with his legs slightly spread, his cock aching. The fifth time they played it, Tommy barely made it to the end of the song before calmly setting his bass down and stalking off to the bathroom.

He was barely in the stall before he had his jeans shoved down just far enough to get his hand inside, fingers wrapping tight around his cock. With the image of Adam performing Voodoo fresh in his mind, it was only seconds before Tommy was coming hard, his stomach muscles clenching as he slumped against the door of the stall. He grabbed a wad of toilet paper and cleaned up quickly, cursing under his breath. He pulled his pants back up, took a few deep breaths and splashed enough cold water on his face that he felt mostly human again when he stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to the rehearsal space.

When he got there, he was glad to see the band packing up. From the pointed glance thrown his way by Monte, he realized he was probably part of the reason for that, but he didn't care. He just packed up his own instruments methodically, smiling wanly when Monte placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. He nodded, trying to let Monte know that we was okay, that he was going to do something about this, and he was going to do it soon.

The room emptied out quickly until Adam and Tommy were the only ones left, Adam hovering near the door with his eyes glued to his iPhone. Tommy grabbed his bass and headed for the door, moving quickly and with purpose before he lost his nerve.

"I'm coming home with you." Tommy's voice was matter of fact, and with more than a little edge.

Adam quirked an eyebrow at him, obviously sensing that something was up. "Oh, you are? Not that I mind, but is there a reason?"

Tommy didn't answer, just dug his fingers into Adam's sleeve and tugged him out of the rehearsal space and into the parking lot. He stopped at his own car to throw his bass in the trunk and then led Adam to his own Mustang.

A slightly befuddled smile played across Adam's lips as he followed Tommy silently through the lot, realizing quickly that he wasn't going to get any answers just yet. He slid into the driver's seat of his car and cranked the radio, but even blaring GaGa wasn't enough to completely drown out Tommy's silence. The ride felt long, with Adam shooting sidelong glances at Tommy the whole time, his fingers growing tighter around the steering wheel, the tension in the car tangible.

Tommy hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped moving, grabbing his bag and heading to the door, his chest tightening when he realized Adam was jogging a little to catch up to him. He watched as Adam's fingers slid the key into the lock easily, and he followed him into the house, dropping his bag in the foyer.

"So, what's up, Tommy? You seem...off." Adam was obviously out of his element here, confused by the way Tommy was acting. He ran a hand loosely through his hair and leaned against the wall. "You want a drink?"

He'd barely got the sentence out before Tommy was moving, pressing his body against the front of Adam's, his hand snaking up to grip into Adam's hair, pulling his head down to kiss him fiercely. The kiss was hard and unyielding for a few moments before Adam and then Tommy relaxed into it, Adam's body slumping against the wall just enough that Tommy didn't have to strain. When Adam's tongue slid warm and wet into Tommy's mouth, he felt a knot in his chest unfurl, a warmth spreading through him and relax muscles that had been clenched for so long he forgot what it felt like when they weren't.

The kiss grew softer and shallower until Adam pulled back, resting his forehead against Tommy's. "Feel better?" He spoke softly, and the concern Tommy heard there sounded genuine.

Tommy's breath was still coming heavily, and there was still a heavy weight resting in his gut, but yeah, he did. He nodded against Adam's forehead and grabbed one of Adam's hands, stepping back. "I'd feel even better if we were in your bedroom." Adam followed him easily, lifting his arms along the way so Tommy could slip his shirt over his head, and pausing to kick off his boots. Adam's house wasn't huge, but the hallway was long enough that they were both naked when they got there, a trail of jeans and boots and black left in their wake.

Adam let Tommy push him back onto the bed, hands sliding smoothly up Tommy's back to pull him down closer. Tommy was just this side of desperate, the kiss more than a little messy, all tongues and teeth while his hands roamed raggedly over every part of Adam's body he could get his hands on. He pressed his hips down against Adam's, his own half-hard cock rubbing against Adam's, bringing soft moans from both of their mouths. Tommy leaned to the side, leaving just enough space between their bodies to let his hand slide in and wrap around Adam's cock.

The feeling of it in his hand was enough to make the weight in his stomach start to lift, the feeling of Adam's cock growing hard because of his touch going to his head, and making it feel a little fuzzy. He pulled his mouth from Adam's so he could gulp in a deep breath, the small sounds spilling from Adam's lips turning into words.

"Tommy ... Tommy." He gripped Tommy's wrist lightly, just stilling it, not pulling it away. "This is all awesome, but can you explain a little? It's kind of ... sudden." Adam's voice was breathy, and it was obviously taking great effort to keep his hips still and not thrust into Tommy's firm grip.

Tommy was too far gone, too close to getting what he needed that he just spoke. "It's that fucking song ... It's in my head. Ever since you told me you wrote it for Drake, I can't stop ..."

"Can't stop what, baby?" Adam tried for soothing, but there was an edge of something else in his voice that kept him from fully succeeding.

"Listening to it, jerking off to it, thinking about Drake, you, me ... everything. I don't even know, Adam ..." Tommy started moving his hand again, stroking Adam's cock slow and easy, rubbing his own cock against Adam's thigh,

"Are you jealous?" Adam's fingers dug into Tommy's hips a little, the idea of Tommy being jealous sending a shiver down his spine, his hips thrusting up.

Tommy dipped his head down to nuzzle against Adam's throat, tongue darting out to taste his skin before he spoke. "Maybe a little, in the beginning. It's not about that anymore."

"So what is it about?" Adam tipped his head back, exposing more of his throat to Tommy's seeking tongue and teeth, gasping every time the bit into his skin, random and unexpected.

Tommy's cheeks flushed hot, the embarrassment starting to creep in. "This is going to sound really stupid when I say it out loud." He thought it sounded dumb enough in his head, to be honest.

"Tell me. I won't laugh." When Tommy pulled his head from Adam's neck, the look on Adam's face told him he was telling the truth. Tommy knew Adam wouldn't laugh at him, but he still had to look past Adam when he spoke.

"Okay, well you know how the song is about ... well, magic and shit? Yeah, it's kind of like that. It's like the song is magic and fucking _you_ and just ... I can't get you out of my head." Once Tommy started, it was easy and he couldn't stop. "It's why I've been so fucked up. I lost count of how many times I've listened to the song, and fuck ... how many times I've jerked off to it, thinking of you? And then today you come in and we have to fucking do it live ... I thought I was going to come in my damn pants ..."

"Is that what you were doing in the bathroom?" Tommy grimaced, but he nodded. "Thank God, we all thought you were on drugs."

Tommy's hand stopped moving on Adam's cock and he was silent for a moment before bursting into slightly hysterical laughter that bordered on a giggle. "Jerking off thinking about your boss while you're at fucking work ... only you would think that was better than drugs." He let himself collapse against Adam's body again, closing his eyes and just breathing in his smell.

"So … what did you want to do about this, now that you've revealed your secrets and gotten me naked?" Adam's hands were moving slowly and easily over Tommy's back, from top to bottom over and over again, almost petting him.

Tommy smiled against Adam's chest, and decided to just go for it. "I want to fuck you." Adam's hand stopped moving on Tommy's back, and for a second Tommy was worried he'd fucked it up.

"Well, that was forward. Hang on, get off me for a second." Tommy rolled to the side, watching as Adam hurried into the bathroom, coming back with condoms and a tube of lube. He tossed them onto the bed and laid back down, pulling Tommy in for another brief kiss. "One condition. While you do it, I want you to tell all about what you imagined while you jerked off to the song. Deal?"

Tommy sat back, shaking his bangs into his face to hide his wide grin. "Deal." He moved until he could kneel between Adam's spread thighs, running his hands up them softly before reaching for the lube. He slicked up his fingers and ran them gently up Adam's cock, fascinated by the way it twitched under his touch. He moved his hand lower, circling Adam's hole with one finger before pushing in, a shuddering sigh escaping Adam's lips.

"It started with you and Drake. Your hands on his waist. I wanted it to be me." He twisted his finger, wrenching another gasp from Adam. "Then it was just you, dancing to the music. Your hips ... and then today you were moving exactly like you did in my head ..."

Another finger was pushed in alongside the first, and Tommy groaned along with Adam at the feeling. He pushed his fingers in harder and faster, his own desperation to fuck Adam beginning to show. "Then it was you and me, mostly just dancing, and kissing. But it was so real, I could taste and smell and feel you, like you were really there." He crooked his fingers then, searching until Adam's hips arched off the bed and he breathed in sharply. "It sounds so fucking cheesy, but it was like the song really does have like, powers or something. Or maybe it's just you."

Tommy pushed a third finger, twisting them and pushing them in deep while he leaned up to kiss Adam, needing to do something with his mouth that wasn't talking for a second. He pulled back and looked at Adam's face, his eyes heavy lidded, his lips parted and wet. "Are you ready?" Tommy twisted his fingers one more time, wanting to see Adam's eyes flutter shut.

"Yeah, yeah. Ready." Adam's hand groped on the bedspread for the condom, ripping it open easily. Tommy slipped his fingers out of Adam's ass and reached for the condom, rolling it on as quickly as he could. He lined up his cock with Adam's hole, and leaned down so he could kiss him while he pushed in.

When he imagined how this would go in his head, it was fast and hard and furious, like the kiss at the front door, not like this at all. This was slow and easy, Tommy's hips rolling smoothly as he thrust into Adam deeply. Tommy tried shutting his eyes to take in the sounds and smells and feelings of the moment, Adam's skin smelling like cologne and his hair smelling a little like fruit, the sounds of Tommy's body pushing into Adam's wet and slick, his breath coming in short gasps that smelled like lemon and honey, remnants from his tea.

He opened his eyes and his hips stuttered. Adam was gorgeous like this, somehow more gorgeous than usual and Tommy kind of wanted to take a picture to remember it. Instead, he leaned down to kiss Adam's parted lips, pushing his tongue into Adam's mouth and letting his hips move faster, pushing harder into Adam's body. Adam's legs wrapped around Tommy's waist, urging him on, and Tommy obliged.

They were mostly silent except for the soft sighs and moans spilling from their lips, and that was how Tommy knew Adam was close. His moans grew louder and sharper, and they were starting to be punctuated by words and pleas.

"Fuck, yes, Tommy. Harder, fuck me, I'm close." Adam was babbling, his head tossing from side to side on the pillow as Tommy pounded into him hard and fast. Tommy's teeth dug into his lower lip, trying to keep his focus to bring Adam over the edge. He lifted one hand from the bed to wrap it around Adam's cock, stroking it hard but with no grace. It didn't seem to matter, Adam's heels and fingertips digging hard into Tommy's back, pulling him down close enough that he could barely move his hand. He twisted his wrist a few more times and then Adam was coming, his head tossed back, his mouth open in a silent shout, throat working as he came hot over Tommy's fist.

Tommy stroked him through the orgasm, and seconds later followed him over the edge, Adam's tightening muscles milking his orgasm from him. He collapsed against Adam, panting open-mouthed and wide-eyed against his chest, every one of his muscles blissfully loose and easy. They lay quietly for a few moments, Adam's hand stroking over Tommy's back again, like it was soothing for both of them.

It was Tommy who broke the silence, pulling out of Adam and shifting until his chin was resting on Adam's chest and he could look him in the eye. "So ... I think I've figured it out."

Adam looked at Tommy a little confused, tilting his head. "Figured what out?"

"It's you. You're magic. The song was just your spell." Tommy knew he sounded ridiculous, but he didn't care, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Well … did it work then? Are you under my spell?" Adam's fingers dug into Tommy's waist, teasing him gently while pulling him closer.

Tommy rolled his eyes, but let himself be pulled in, answering dryly. "I'm in rapture, and there's no cure."

Adam laughed, sharp and almost surprised, his eyes twinkling when he looked down at Tommy. "It's a damn good thing I don't want you to get better then."

"Good, cause I'm not going to try. I've been going fucking insane the past few weeks, I feel like I can breathe again." Tommy rolled to a sitting position, sitting cross-legged to look down at Adam. "Whataya say we celebrate by you buying me dinner? I'm starved." As if on cue, Adam's stomach growled and he climbed out of bed, starting down the hall to collect their clothes.

"Sounds good. How about Mexican? I could really go for a burrito." It seemed to Tommy that he wasn't the only one under a spell here, but maybe he'd just keep that as his own little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came out of nowhere on twitter. One throwaway comment, and this happened. Beta'd by the ever wonderful [](http://janescott.livejournal.com/profile)[**janescott**](http://janescott.livejournal.com/).


End file.
